Restless Emotions
by Eltanin
Summary: Touma doesn't seem to be acting like himself and Seiji notices.


  


Warnings: This fic is shounan ai.  
I do not own the Yoroiden Samurai Troppers.  
And please don't mind the summary. I suck at summaries. :P

Restless Emotions

Seiji laid on his bed in the room he and Touma shared staring at the ceiling. The whole house was silent, all what he could hear was Touma's and his own breathing. He just laid there with his hands behind his head. And for some reason he couldn't get to sleep that night.

He sighed and then turned to his side to see what time it was. "One in the morning," he mumbled as he turned onto his back.

He suddenly heard something coming from Touma's bed and turned to see what was happening. The blue haired teen was stirring in his bed. Seiji watched him. _Dreaming_, he thought. _Wonder what?_.

He smiled as the moon's rays spread over his companion's soft visage. His expression peaceful, undisturbed, free from all the fighting, the wars.

_So innocent_. Seiji watched as Touma stirred in his bed again. He saw a slight expression of distress on Touma's face, but it disappeared. He smiled again and closed his eyes hoping sleep would hit him and take over his body. He wanted the rest, to get away. He breathed in and out, and then it got him.

The next morning was the same as every other morning, loud. Nasti prepared the food, with some help from Shin. Shu bugged them about the food and when he could eat. Emphasis on the _him_ part. Both Ryo and Seiji watched and laughed at the spectacle. And as usual Touma slept in, getting no breakfast.

"I wonder who'll win today," Ryo laughed.

"Who else, Nasti."

"You're probably right, Seiji."

The two turned back when they heard a loud shout from Shu.

Ryo winced back. "You were right." He watched as the defeated trooper walked over to the table and slumped down into the chair. Ryo shook his head and turned to Seiji. "So, how long do you think this silence will last?"

Seiji's face turned stone cold after that question was asked. He hated to talk about the wars. He didn't like having the mental, and physical pain he and the others had went through during the first one. He didn't want to go through that again, and didn't want to see his best friend go through it. He answered Ryo after a very long three minutes. "Not long."

"Stop worrying about it. Arago is gone for good this time," Shu butted in.

"Sure, Shu." Seiji rolled his eyes at the dark blue haired teen.

"So, when will Touma wake today?" Shu looked at the other two teens with a smirk on his face. He was up to something.

Ryo turned and looked at Shu. "I bet he won't get up until..." Ryo was suddenly interrupted by someone walking into the dining area. Touma.

"How about now."

Ryo's and Shu's faces turned white when they saw Touma. Seiji just smiled at them all.

"Who died?"

"Yeah, what happened." Ryo turned to Shu. "Something had to have happened. We're going to die."  
"No, nothing happened, none of us are going to die. I just had a hard time getting to sleep," Touma replied groggily.

Seiji glanced at Touma with a concerned look in his eyes. _It's not like him to be restless._

Touma turned to the blond. He saw the concern in his eyes. He tried to hide his fear, but he knew Seiji would see right through him.

Meanwhile, Ryo and Shu watched the two staring at each other. Both had confused looks on their faces. Ryo leaned in next to Shu's ear. "What's up with those two?"

"I don't know, and I doubt I want to."

"Maybe you're right. I don't think I want to know either," Ryo agreed.

Touma was the first to break the staring contest. "I'm going to change. Leave some breakfast for me." That last comment was directed at Shu, and Ryo chuckled.

"What's so funny, Ryo."

"Nothing." Ryo turned away innocently.

"Yeah sure, nothing my ass." Shu got up and started to walk back into the kitchen. "I'm going to check on breakfast."

As soon as Shu was out of hearing distance Ryo turned to Seiji, but he was looking elsewhere. Ryo turned his head slightly to the direction to where the blond was staring. Up the stairs. "Seiji?"

Seiji heard the worry in Ryo's voice. "Yeah?"

"What's up with you and Touma?"

Seiji knew he couldn't hide anything, but then again, what was he hiding? He let the question float in the air a bit before he answered. "I don't know." It was the truth, too.

Ryo sighed and looked down. He knew his friend wasn't lying. "You think he would?"

Seiji turned to the dark haired teen. "I don't know. All what I do know is that there is something wrong with him and I'm really worried. I want to help him, but I don't know how." He looked away in shame. Was he saying something wrong? Was Ryo taking it the wrong way, or did he just not realize what he was saying?

"Ask him, that's how you can help. I think he wants you to help him," Ryo advised.

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling." Ryo smiled at him and then got up. "I know you care about him."

"What?" Seiji quickly turned to Ryo and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. "Why must he say things like that?" He answered his own question. "Because he's right."

He got up and went up the stairs. When he reached his destination, his and Touma's room, he found the blue haired teen staring down at an opened drawer. And it seemed he had been staring at it for a while.

Seiji quietly walked into the room and shut the door. "T... Touma, what's wrong." He mentally slapped himself. _What's wrong with me. I shouldn't be nervous._

Touma didn't look up, and he didn't reply. He just stared down at the drawer still.

"Answer me, please. I know something is wrong, and I want to help. I... I don't like seeing you like this... afraid." He waited again for his friend to reply.

Touma slowly raised his head and turned to Seiji. "He's coming, it's coming. We have to fight again."

By the time he finished his sentence, Seiji was right in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me... us?"

"I wanted the silence to last."

"We all knew it wouldn't last, even Shu," Seiji joked trying to cheer Touma up.

Touma smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared. "Seiji?" He looked straight into the blond's light eyes. "I wanted to keep _you_ safe."

Seiji heard the emphasis on the word _you_. He took a breath and closed his eyes. He felt all the fear leave his body. He seemed relieved after he heard that. "To keep me safe," he whispered softly.

"Hm?" Touma glance at him strangely.

Seiji opened his eyes again and smiled softly. "I'll survive if you survive. Just promise me you'll survive."

"I promise, but it is one that can't be kept."

Seiji brought his hand up to Touma's face. "To keep one's soul alive is to survive." He gently touched Touma's face and smiled. He took his hand away and left the room.

Touma smiled after the blond left. "I promise..." 

The End

  



End file.
